life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Walt Disney World
Transwikied from- http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Disney_World 1 Day Power goes out at Walt Disney World. The lights of the iconic rides and attractions go out and the Happiest Place on Earth is deathly silent. ' ' 10 Days Animals begin to colonize the abandoned parks and hotels, helping themselves to any and all food. Over in Animal Kingdom, the animals are in trouble. They must now either eat or be eaten. ' ' 1 Week In EPCOT, the Seas Pavillions fish have already died out. Their remains litter the tank floor. Due to the Florida heat, gardens begin to grow out of control. The iconic Mickey face in front of the Magic Kingdom is no more. ' ' 2 Months Paint all around the parks begin to fade away. The bright colors of Walt Disney World, are growing fainter and fainter. Walkways sprout saplings and weeds. Nearly all of the buildings are intact, save for snack carts and information kiosks. ' ' 1 Year In the Enchanted Tiki Room, the birds begin to fall to the floor. Park walkways are nearly unrecognizable. Any animals left in Animal Kingdom have either escaped or died. Aside from this, very little has changed. Over in EPCOT, the parks iconic Spaceship Earth still glistens in the sunlight. In Animal Kingdom, Expedition Everest stands tall, a monolith over the park. ' ' 5 Years The stage under the Country Bears collapses, destroying the bear animatronics. Vines begin to climb up structures. Nature's takeover of the parks is now unstoppable. ' ' 10 Years The screens on Soarin' as well as Flights of Passage collapse, destroying their respective theaters. Also in Animal Kingdom, the Yeti has fallen. It's fur becomes a bug-infested lump. Many smaller structures collapse. ' ' 25 Years Vines have worked their way up Rapunzels Tower, and they topple it. It's fall wipes out The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh and Mickeys Philharmagic. Over at Hollywood Studios, panels begin to fall off the Sorcerer Mickey Hat, exposing the infrastructure. The ceilings of Its Tough to be a Bug and Muppet-Vision 3D give in, but the structures remain ' ' 30 Years The skin has peeled off of the motionless animatronics and reduced them to skeletons. Kali River Rapids and Tommorowland Speedway are swallowed by plants and gone forever. Over in Hollywood, the Sorcerer Mickey Hat is merely a skeleton. A heavy rainstorm sends it toppling to the floor. The Tree of Life is destroyed. ' ' 35 Years Spaceship Earth's six support pylons are overgrown, but still support the ride. Florida is known for hurricanes, and a Category 4 is closing in fast on Disney. It tears through the resort, flooding World Showcase and destroying the remains of Toontown. In Animal Kingdom, Kilamonjaro Safari is destroyed, as well as Chester and Hesters. Most small attractions are wiped off the face of the Earth ' ' 45 Years Cinderella Castle, along with much of Adventureland, burns due to all the parks fireworks going off at once. Hollywood Studios suffers a similar fate, burning down The Great Movie Ride, as well as Voyage of the Little Mermaid. ' ' 50 Years Most of the rockwork on attractions such as Big Thunder Mountain has broken apart. Water rides such as Pirates of the Caribbean, It's a Small World and Splash Mountain have flooded long ago, and have been eaten away at and are destroyed. The theaters for Finding Nemo the Musical as well as Flights of Wonder are overgrown and collapse. ' ' 65 Years The statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse crumbles due to rust. The famous gateway of Mickey and Minnie snaps in two and falls. The Swiss Robinson Tree House is overgrown by the trees around it, and rides such as Dumbo, Triceratops Spin and Astro Orbiters are destroyed. The ruined facade of Muppet-Vision 3D collapses. ' ' 75 Years Cinderella Castle caves in. At the same time, the rusted legs of the Earful Tower give way, sending the tower crashing down. In Animal Kingdom, DINOSAUR's ruined shell falls. ' ' 100 Years A category 5 Hurricane ravages the swamp that was once Walt Disney World. Animal Kingdom, EPCOT, and Hollywood Studios flood in over 30 feet of water. Disney Springs is wiped out entirely. In EPCOT, both the Seas and Land Pavillions are washed away. ' ' 110 Years The ground under World Showcase erodes into Seven Seas Lagoon, and the Germany, Italy, America and China Pavillions are destroyed. What remains of Pandora- The World of Avatar collapses. Meanwhile, in Magic Kingdom, the Tomorowland and Fantasyland sections of the park flood. ' ' 125 Years The legs holding up The Monorail snap, and the entire system is destroyed. Tower of Terror pancakes down upon itself and Hollywood Studios is no more. Panels fall off of Spaceship Earth. Rainwater pools in the bottom of the ride. ' ' 150 Years The Haunted Mansion crumbles and becomes, like the ghosts it once advertised, no more than a spirit. Across the Magic Kingdom, Space Mountain collapses. It falls in a circular pattern. ' ' 180 Years Despite the fact that most of Disney World has collapsed, three rides still stand: Expedition Everest, Big Thunder Mountain and Spaceship Earth. Which of these monuments to the past will last the longest? Only time will tell. ' ' 200 Years Expedition Everest, the last remaining structure in Animal Kingdom is on its last legs. The fall of the Yeti 190 years earlier damaged the rides foundation and being submerged in over 30 feet of water isn't helping. Finally, the entire mountain pulls itself to the ground in a Vegas implosion style collapse. Animal Kingdom is no more. ' ' 500 Years While the rest of the Magic Kingdom has collapsed, Big Thunder Mountain stands, rising tall over the former Magic Kingdom. However, Mother Nature is about to put the brakes on this runway train ride. A sinkhole opens undsr what was once The Haunted Mansion, and it spreads, swallowing Thunder Mountain. The ride is over. ' ' 1,000 Years Spaceship Earth is the last reminder that Walt Disney World ever existed. It sits in the middle of a swamp, submerged in over 100 feet of water, rising more and more rapidly. Eventually, two of the pylons give out, having lasted 1000 years. The entire sphere rolls over onto its side, and is sunk. Walt Disney World is now gone, the Magic has ended for good. Category:USA Category:Buildings Category:Florida Category:The World Category:California Category:Kuwait Category:Spain Category:Article stubs Category:Needs Picture Category:North America Category:Collapses Category:Disney Category:Amusement Parks Category:Orlando